mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Arizmendi vs. Jason Norwood
The fight was the M-1 Global debut of Eddie Arizmendi. The Fight The first round began. Norwood landed a right hook early and worked a single. Arizmendi stuffed it. Norwood worked another single. Fast pace here. Four forty-five on the clock. Arizmendi stuffed that second single attempt. Four thirty-five. Norwood kneed the leg. Arizmendi kneed the body hard. Four fifteen. Norwood kneed the leg. "Do something with it." Four minutes. Norwood worked a single. Arizmendi was defending it. He stuffed it. He kneed the body hard. Norwood kneed the body, Arizmendi replied there. Three thirty-five. Norwood kneed the leg and the body. Arizmendi landed a right hand inside. Norwood kneed the body. Three fifteen. Norwood kneed the thigh. Three minutes. Arizmendi broke with a flurry of trajectory elbows. He blocked a body kick and missed a flying knee landing a one-two. Norwood landed a body kick. Arizmendi rocked Norwood with a right hand and they clinched. Norwood worked a single. Two thirty-five. He worked a double instead. Arizmendi was defending. Norwood kneed the body. Two fifteen. Arizmendi got a nice trip to guard there. Two minutes. Arizmendi landed a right hand and got the back in a scramble. He got one hook in. He went for the choke with one hook. He landed a right in under. One thirty-five. Arizmendi got the other hook and then the body triangle and pounded in under. He worked for the choke again. Arizmendi transitioned for an armbar. Norwood turned to guard. One fifteen remaining. They exchanged in the guard. One minute. There looked like a little accidental headbutt there. Arizmendi was relaxed, hammerfisting from the bottom. Thirty. Fifteen. Arizmendi was active off his back. The first round ended. 10-9 Arizmendi. He whooped as he stood. I like Arizmendi. The second round began. Arizmendi landed a hard body kick. He landed a leg kick and ate a counter left hook. Arizmendi dropped Norwood hard with a counter left upercut himself. Norwood worked a desperation double. Arizmendi worked fast punches in under. Norwood got a double to half-guard. Norwood dropped short right hands from the top. Four fifteen. That was a fantastic knockdown. Four minutes remaining. Arizmendi worked a kimura on the right arm and swept with it. Norwood countered taking the back in the scramble. He pounded in under with lefts. Arizmendi stood to the clinch and kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Norwood worked hard for a double. He got it nicely to half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Arizmendi regained guard. They were close to the ropes here. "Come on, Jason, work, improve it." Two thirty as Big John stood them up. Arizmendi rocked Norwood with a left hook. Norwood worked a single. Two fifteen. Arizmendi was stuffing it in the corner. Two minutes. Norwood got that single to half-guard. "He's tired!" Norwood's corner yelled. Mauro disagreed. Norwood mounted and then had the back. One thirty-five. Norwood had one hook. Norwood landed a pair of left hands. He landed a elft hammerfist. One fifteen there. Norwood had both hooks as Arizmendi stood. Arizmendi was keeping calm. He shucked Norwood off and turned to the clinch. One minute. Thirty seconds remaining. The ref broke them up. The crowd applauded. Arizmendi landed a grazing head kick and a right hand and dropped Norwood unconscious with a left hook, beautiful combo.